Back to School
by ItzGhostyy
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha High after a year long study abroad program, only to meet someone interesting in his homeroom class. She finds him cocky and too smug, yet finds herself somehow attracted to him, but will never admit it. Sasusaku main, might have slight lemon later on. Other couples are ShikaIno, NaruHina, and NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Haruno:**

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 28th

Height: 5'2"

Hair color: Pink

Eyes: Emerald

Best friend: Ino Yamanaka

Other friends: Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten

Facts: Second year student, moved back to Konoha for high school, captain of the volleyball team

 **Sasuke Uchiha:**

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: July 23rd

Height: 5'5"

Hair color: Black

Eyes: Onyx

Best friend: Naruto Uzumaki

Other friends: Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara

Facts: Second year student, returned from studying abroad in the US, millionaire father

* * *

It was the first day of school, starting a new year at Konoha High. Teens flooded the hallways, the freshman getting lost, frantically searching for their homeroom class as the second and third year students walked casually to their destination.

"Hey teme! Long time no see!" A loud voice yelled from across the hall from a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed male. The male ran up to his friend. "Sasuke, how was America, man? Score any hot American girlfriends?" The blue-eyed male grinned from ear-to-ear, wrapping his arm around the shoulder of his best friend from grade school.

"Get off me, dobe." Sasuke scowled at the male who had wrapped his arm around his shoulder then proceeded to shrug his arm off of him. "And no, Naruto, I didn't 'score' a hot American girlfriend." he then smirked just slightly and looked in Naruto's direction. "But I did get some action, you know me." Naruto patted his best friend on the back as he laughed and they continued walking to their destination.

Sasuke had just returned from a year in America. He took advantage of a study abroad program his dad had paid someone to let him go. Naruto was stuck his freshman year without his best friend, but had managed to make the basketball team, also he still had all his friends from middle school. Although Naruto was ecstatic that his best friend had returned.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall as she just left her locker. She was deep in thought about something until she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She could see the bright blonde hair peek above the crowd of people as she made her way to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" The girl smiled as her blue eyes looked Sakura up and down for a moment. "Seems you thinned out a bit" She chuckled at the remark as she stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Gee thanks Ino." Sakura rolled her eyes at the female and then gave a small laugh. Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura's and they walked arm-in-arm to their homeroom class.

Sakura had returned last year at the start of high school. She had moved when she was starting middle school, then her parents returned to Konoha just after she finished. She quickly recognized her old friends from grade school, as they recognized her as well. Then again who wouldn't with her naturally pink hair. Ino had quickly become her best friend throughout the first year back in Konoha, and joined the volleyball team with Sakura who became captain last year.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the classroom with Naruto by his side. Naruto had this sly grin plastered across his face as he was talking to Sasuke. They both stopped to look at the board that had the seating chart drawn on it. Sasuke looked back at the desks figuring out which one was his before looking back at the chart. ' _Seems I'm the column second from the window and the second row from the back'_ He looked again just to double check before making his way to his desk.

Meanwhile Naruto's grin quickly turned into a pout when he saw that he was on the opposite side of the room from his best friend. Naruto slumped to his desk and laid his head on it once he sat down. Sasuke couldn't help but look over at him and give a small chuckle in his head. ' _What a loser.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he lifted one side of his lips to create a smug look on his face.

Sasuke looked over at the entrance to the classroom, waiting to see if he saw any other familiar faces come through the door. Sure enough he spotted Ino, then quickly looked away, not wanting to catch her attention. Throughout middle school Sasuke quickly became known as one of the hottest guys in the school, catching lots of attention from girls such as Ino. He looked over to the window that was out looking the front of the school, hoping she didn't notice him.

As Sakura and Ino entered the classroom together, Ino quickly noticed a familiar face from back in middle school. Her eyes widened a bit when she looked his way as he quickly looked away instantly. Ino nudged Sakura as she was still holding onto her arm. "Hey look who it is." Ino looked over to Sakura and let go of her arm. Sakura just looked at her and tilted her head.

"Huh?" She replied to Ino, having no idea who she was talking about. Ino pointed him out with her eyes and Sakura looked over with her. Sakura then looked at Ino still slightly confused, not knowing who the raven haired male was because he was looking the opposite way of them.

Ino sighed and facepalmed her forehead and shook her head slowly. "That's Sasuke Uchiha. You don't remember him from grade school?" The girl looked at her pink haired friend again hoping for a different reaction than before, but didn't receive it.

"Nope, no clue." She shrugged her shoulders and then looked at the board for directions to her desk. ' _Seems I'm the closest to the window second from the back'._ She swung herbody around leaving a semi-open gaping Ino standing in the front of the class.

Ino shook herself out of the shock and made her way to her desk which was not too far from Sakura's. Ino just sat there as she looked over to her best friend who was digging thru her backpack and then looked at Sasuke. ' _That lucky bitch got a seat next to Sasuke'_ Ino grinned for a second before turning her head to focus up front.

Sakura was digging thru her backpack, desperately trying to find the item she needed. ' _Where the hell did I put my phone?'_ She asked herself. She pouted as she searched, not knowing a pair of onyx eyes were looking at her.

A blank expression rested on his face as he watched a pink haired girl take a seat next to him closest to the window. She immediately started digging thru her bag, looking worried and confused all at the same time. The face she was making forced a small smirk to appear on his face. _'She looks oddly familiar'_ he thought to himself as he glanced at her up and down a few times. She was wearing dark jean material skinny jeans with a tight black tank top and some black and white Converse. Her pink hair reached just above her shoulders.

Suddenly her face looked up as she found the item she was rapidly looking for. She pulled out her phone and glanced at it with a smile, feeling triumphant that she finally found it. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes looking at her, so she glanced over to see who it was. _'It's that guy Ino was trying to tell me about. What was his name again? Sasuke I think.'_ She took a quick glance noticing that he was wearing some light grey joggers with a dark red t-shirt, along with what looked like high top Supera's that were black. Suddenly her eyes met with his and her face changed instantly. To something that looked annoyed.

"Take a picture, it would last longer." Sakura replied before turning her head away from him. Something about his smug face frustrated her. Though she still doesn't remember who he is. She looked at him from the side, noticing that he was looking at her. She turned her head back to face him. "Okay, are you going to stop staring at me any time soon? Because it's getting uncomfortable." Sakura sighed looking at his face. _'He's not bad looking. Just that blank expression with nothing but a smirk irks the living crap out of me.'_ She thought to herself looking at him still.

Finally he opened his mouth, "Hn." That's all he said, as he couldn't help but keep that slight smirk on his face. What could he say, he was a man of few words. He didn't need to explain himself.

"Jerk…" Sakura mumbled to herself before glancing at the entrance to notice the last few people shuffle their way in.

He looked at her still. _'Where do I know here from? It's driving me crazy. Nonetheless she is a feisty one.'_ The smirk grew bigger with that thought. He liked a challenge. "The name is Sasuke Uchiha. Since we are going to be neighbors; What's your name?" He asked in a polite tone. He slightly tilted his head to the side awaiting her answer.

Sakura sighed and looked at him. "Sakura Haruno. Now will you stop staring at me?" She looked forward after the question hoping that if she looked away so would he.

Sasuke looked to the front of the classroom as everyone had already been seated and class was starting. He shifted his eyes to look at her from the corner of his eyes. _'Sakura Haruno. Huh still can't place my finger on it. But she's cute."_ The thought crossed his mind before giving full attention to the teacher.

"Hello class, my name is Kakashi Hatake. But please refer to me as Mr. Hatake." The man that stood before the class had silver spiky hair and black eyes, and quite the handsome face. He was assumed to be around the age of thirty. "I will be your homeroom teacher this year. Now shall we start with introductions?" Hatake looked at the board with the seating chart then looked around the classroom. "I suppose we will start with you Miss Haruno." He glanced at her noticing the desk behind her was empty.

"Right." She stood up at her desk. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm captain of the volleyball team here at Konoha High, also I look forward to having class with all of you." She gave a warm smile before sitting back down in her seat and watching as the rest of the class gave introductions. Finally they got to the young man sitting next to her.

Sasuke stood up as it was his turn for introducing himself to the class. Especially since he just got back from his year long program in the States. "Sasuke Uchiha. I just got back from studying abroad in the US, glad to be back." He sat back down quickly as all the girls in the class fawned over him. Whispers were going about as he sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks so much for the follows and favorites :D R&R if you can! Also I will try my hardest to keep the chapters coming. I work a lot so I only get so much free time to write. Thanks again. (:

* * *

Chapter 2:

The rest of the class continued to introduce themselves, including Ino and Naruto who didn't even notice they were in the same class this year. At the end of all the introductions the teacher spoke. "Okay class, it's just about time for lunch, feel free to go where you'd like as long as it is within the school." With that said Hatake sat at his desk and opened a book to begin reading.

Sakura stood up quickly and walked over to Ino who was chatting with Naruto. "I didn't even notice you were here! I must have been distracted." Naruto gave a sheepish grin rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't see you either, so same." Ino gave a smile to him just as Sakura strolled up behind her best friend and used her hands to press her sides, earning a small squeak from the blonde girl. "SAKURA." She said loud but firm.

"Sakura-channnnn" Naruto said loudly laughing at what she did to Ino. "How was your summer Sakura?" Naruto noticed Sasuke stand up, then slowly made his way towards him.

"It was good. My family and I went to Germany." Sakura gave a slight smile before she noticed a certain male walk past her to stand next to the hyper teen. She gave him a quick glance before her smile turned to a slight scowl. _'That look on his face. Tch.'_ She silently thought to herself. Then her 'inner self' decided to butt in. _**'Yeah that sexy look. You might find it annoying but you also find it hot.'**_ She pushed that away, just getting mad at her deeper self for even thinking that.

"Oh hey teme. Ready to go find Shikamaru and Neji? I think they are a couple classrooms down." Naruto acknowledged the nod from Sasuke then looked at the two girls. "You should come too! We can round up Hina-chan and Tenten!" The two girls just smiled and nodded to him before walking out before him and Sasuke. The rest of the crew was in the same class so they just headed over.

Sasuke was walking behind the pinkette, glancing her body up and down before looking over to his best friend. "You know her?" He awaited an answer from Naruto.

"Yeah, she's the captain of the volleyball team. She also went to grade school with us but moved right before middle school started. But her parents moved back here just in time for her to start high school." He gave Sasuke a head tilt. "Why, you like her?" he asked, not being able to hide the accusing grin on his face.

"Dobe, it's not like that. I just didn't recognize her." He moved his head to face forward, again staring at her back side. Suddenly they stopped at a classroom about three away from theirs.

Sakura walked in first waving her hand at them to come out so they could all head to the lunchroom. They all came to the hallway and headed down to the cafeteria together.

"H-hey N-naruto-kun." Hinata gave a faint smile before walking up to her boyfriend. He had been helping her with her shyness and the stuttering, it definitely wasn't as bad as it used to be. He held out his hand and she grabbed it gently. Naruto gave her a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush lightly and look up at him.

Ino walked up to Shikamaru, grabbing onto his arm with a huge smile on her face. "Hey babe." Ino smiled, leaning up to give him a small kiss on his lips. Shikamaru just gave a small smile back and kissed her forehead after they locked lips.

Then Neji walked out with Tenten, as they seemed to be deep in conversation. They made their way there with Naruto and Hina leading the pack followed by the rest.

' _Hm, things sure have changed. Who thought all my friends would had girlfriends except for me.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the couples in front of him. The only one without someone besides him was Sakura. She walked next to him keeping her attention to her surroundings. _'Hn maybe it is a sign for me to ask pinky over here on a date.'_ He glanced over at her, watching her walk before they arrived at the cafeteria.

"I'll go get us some seats, Naruto can I trust you to get my food?" Sakura asked the blonde male.

' _They seem like they are close.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, not sure if it was a jealous statement or a questioning one.

"Yeah sure thing Sakura!" Naruto ran off with the rest of the boys who also were convinced to get food for their girlfriends. Everyone except for Sasuke who for whatever reason didn't feel hungry.

Sasuke followed Sakura and the rest of the girls to the seats they had chosen. It was a round table that sat exactly eight. "I'm going to go to the washroom before they get back, care to join anyone?" Ino asked looking at the other three females.

"Sure." Everyone replied except for Sakura who sat down next to the raven haired male. Everyone left and it was just the two of them alone. She glanced over at him, seeing him on his phone which reminded her of her own. She pulled it out and saw that someone had texted her.

 _ **Ino: Having fun sitting alone with Uchiha? ;)**_

 _ **Sakura: Actually no, and I don't like him very much.**_

Ino replied almost immediately after that text.

 **Ino: NANI!? You're alone with the hottest guy in school and you don't like him? What are you crazy?!**

Sakura sighed as a smile formed upon her light pink lips. She glanced over to see that Sasuke had tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. Then noticing her look he shifted his head towards her. "So you and the Dobe are good friends?" He asked suddenly, not changing his facial expression at all. Sakura was taken aback for a second before answering him.

"Yeah I suppose so, I mean I am the one who introduced him to Hinata after all." She put a finger on her lips and made a face as if to show she was thinking about something. "What about you?" She tilted her head towards him before placing her hands on the table.

"We have known each other since diapers. He practically used to live at my house up until I left after the eighth grade." Sasuke replied shrugging his shoulders and moving his head to look up at ceiling once again. "I guess he would be considered my best friend." Sasuke closed his eyes and thought to himself, _'Well it seems like they are more brother and sister material.'_

With that the rest of the boys strolled over to the table, food in hand. "Where did everyone go?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura so she would know the question was directed to her.

"To the washroom, they should be back in a few." As Sakura stated this the girls walked up behind the boys.

"Sorry about that!" Ino stated to the group of boys standing at the table. Everyone took their seats and started chatting.

"We should do something this weekend. Something to break us from the gloom of school starting again." Tenten stated to the group.

"Yeah! WE SHOULD HAVE A RAMEN PARTY!" Naruto shouted only to be smacked in the back of the head by an annoyed Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan, what was that for?!" He pouted and rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"For being an idiot." She stated as her eye began to twitch in annoyance. Then she sighed and looked at Tenten. "How about we have a REGULAR party?" She suggested, glaring at Naruto when putting emphasis on 'regular'.

"Sure, but whose house?" Tenten asked looking around the table, hoping someone would offer or give an idea.

"TEME'S HOUSE!" Naruto shouted while grinning wide. Sasuke finally shifted his head from looking up to looking at the rest of the group. He let out a sigh.

"Shut up, Dobe. Who are you to suggest stupid things?" Sasuke glared at his best friend who had Sakura in between them.

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto growled while getting ready to reach across Sakura to grab onto Sasuke's shirt. Sakura then punched both of them in the arm simultaneously which both made them flinch. "OW! He started it!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke. Hinata then grabbed Naruto's hand and leaned forward to kiss his cheek which made him blush.

"It's o-okay Naruto-kun. Just relax." Hinata gave a small smile when Naruto turned his head to face her with flushed cheeks. He gave her a nod and let out a sigh.

"But in all seriousness, Sasuke's house would be most fitting since it's the biggest and his parents are never home." Neji stated firmly, hoping Sasuke would see his point.

Sasuke just rubbed his arm, which was still slightly in pain from when Sakura had hit him, then sighed and ran his hand thru his dark locks, making it so his hair wouldn't be in his way. "Fine. But if any of you break anything, party's over." He looked back up at the ceiling closing his eyes again. _'That girl can punch. Somehow, that makes her even more cute.'_ He thought to himself, the corner of his lips pulling into a smirk. _'I must find a way to be alone with her at the party.'_

* * *

 **Back in homeroom:**

After lunch they made their way back to their respective classrooms. Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke and looked out the window that gave a beautiful view of the front of the school. Cherry Blossoms floated thru the breeze, making Sakura smile to herself. Sasuke noticed this and let a smile of his own escape his normal cold facial features. He quickly noticed and went back to his stoic cold face before Sakura or anyone else could see that he just smiled. Suddenly a voice broke all of the waiting silence.

"Okay class, since this is the beginning of a new year, I think it is time to get to know some new people." Kakashi stated with a sly grin and creepy-ish laugh. "Lets start this year out with a project, shall we?"

The class sighed, some cursed under their breath. But wait, he hasn't even gotten to the good part yet. "You will have partners, that I have assigned you." Kakashi looked around the room then listed off the pairings.

"Ino and Kiba" Ino just looked at Kiba and rolled her eyes while Kiba was staring at her like a dog. " Naruto and Karin" Karin gave out a sigh, sad that she didn't get Sasuke; she was the number one fangirl after all. "Sasuke and Sakura" Sasuke instantly looked over to her, as she looked at him.

"Nani!?" Sakura shouted to Kakashi. "Why do I have to be with _Uchiha_?" His last name rolled off her tongue with a venomous tone. Kakashi just smirked at her.

"Well Miss Haruno, you don't have a choice." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and he just nodded to him, letting him know he could care less about all of this. Sakura sighed and then focused her attention back to the window as Kakashi called out the rest of the pairs. "Okay class. The assignment is to do an autobiography of your partner." He handed out sheets with an outline of examples for questions to ask your partner. Everyone in the class was looking over it when the bell rang. "This will be due in two weeks! Don't forget!" Kakashi yelled as the students stormed out of his classroom.

* * *

This chapter was a bit longer than I wanted but oh well. :D Let me know what you think. Next chapter should be in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all, thanks for the follows and favorites. ^_^ Feel free to R&R as well. I am trying to come out with a new chapter every week, at least that is my goal for now. I'm going to ACen next week so no promises tho.

* * *

A couple days had passed, it was Wednesday now. Class had just ended, students scurrying out of the classroom with their selective friends. Before Sasuke stood up to walk out with Naruto who was waiting outside the class, he turned to Sakura as she gathered her things, stuffing it all in her backpack.

"Hey Pinky, we should do our project today, or at least start it." He let a small grin pull the corners of his lips as she turned to him, a slight scowl on her face.

"I can't today." She said briefly before leaving the classroom with Ino. Sasuke just let out a long sigh before grabbing all his things and meeting Naruto outside the classroom.

"Hey teme! I forgot to tell you I have basketball practice today, so you're gonna have to wait since you are my ride." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle, hoping Sasuke wouldn't get mad that he forgot to mention it until the end of the day.

"Whatever, dobe." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts, and started walking towards the gym. "I'll just sit and do some homework while you practice." Naruto ran up next to him and they made their way to the gym.

* * *

 **After school:**

Sasuke sat on the bleachers, finishing the last of his homework and listening to Naruto and the basketball team practice.

"Good job, Sai! That shot was good." Naruto grinned wide and then looked up at the bleachers. He noticed Hinata had come to see him practice and waved at her. "Hina-channnn!" he shouted, causing the whole team and Sasuke to look at her, and causing poor little shy Hinata to turn beet red all the while waving back at her boyfriend.

She took a seat next to Sasuke who was just putting away the last of his assignment that he just finished before she came in. He looked at her and nodded as if to acknowledge that he noticed her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"I'm the dumbass's ride home. So I have to wait for him." He leaned back on the bleacher, eyes watching as the team practiced. "What about you? I can't imagine you're here to just see him practice." He tilted his head just slightly to see her face from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm waiting for Sakura. S-she's my ride today. V-volleyball practice." Hinata turned her head to watch her boyfriend who was running from one side of the court to the other.

' _Hm so that's why she couldn't do the project today.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He started to stand up, grabbing his backpack and looked at Hinata. "Be back later." She looked at him and nodded in response to his statement. Sasuke started walking out of the gym and made his way to where the volleyball team practices, which is the gym across the courtyard of the school.

As he approached the gym he hears loud music, a song he is very familiar with. Now Sasuke had a wide variety of music he enjoyed. Practically everything except for country music. He couldn't stand the sound of it. Although if he had to say what he liked best it would be a wide variety of rock music. Anything from the 80's to current times.

He walked up to the door and opened it slightly to take a look as he listened to the song 'Panic Room' from Theory of a Deadman blare loudly. The next thing he saw was Sakura practicing her spikes on one side of the net with a bin full of volleyballs next to her. She wore her school gym shorts that stopped about halfway up her thigh, and her school gym shirt that was grey and said _Konoha High_ across the front in black lettering. She had the sleeves tied up with rubber bands to make it appear more of a tank top. Her pink hair stuck to the back of her neck from the sweat as she hit another ball over the net with decent strength.

Sasuke made his way in once he noticed that she went to the other side of the net to collect the balls, throwing them back in the bin. Had the music not been so loud, she might have been aware that the male who entered made his way to where the speakers played the semi-obnoxiously loud music. He turned it down just enough so he could talk to her without yelling.

She picked up the last ball when she hear the music volume lower. Her heart jumped a bit before she turned to see who it was. When she saw who was standing by the speakers, her scared face turned into a scowl. "What the hell are you doing here?" She spat at him with an irritated voice. Sasuke started walking towards the other side of the court opposite of her. He just looked at her and smirked.

"Well I heard from a little birdie that you had volleyball practice." He snickered and brushed his fingers thru his midnight locks. "Didn't think you would be all alone, tho." He glanced at her waiting for an answer. But instead she spiked a ball over and him, having the reaction time like no other, received the ball easily, hitting it back to her.

She caught the ball in her hands and blinked a couple times, staring at the ground then looking up to glance at Sasuke. "Team left, I stayed to practice more." She scoffed and then hit a serve again over to him, and again he received it with ease. This time she bumped it back over the net to him, allowing him to set it over the net with a high ball. Sakura backed up then ran up and spiked the ball as hard as she could. It hit the ground hard next to Sasuke, leaving him a bit intimidated by the pure strength she had in that spike.

"Not bad, for a girl." He casually made his way up to the net and ducking under, only to make his way towards her. And before she could protest he spoke up. "Seems I learned something for our project." She just stared at him with a furrowed brow as if to question what the hell he meant by that. "Sakura Haruno, scary as hell with a volleyball in her hand." A quirky smirk crept up on his lips before he picked up the ball at their feet and holding it out to her.

For some stupid reason this made Sakura blush. She wasn't the type to do so, but the way he just smiled at her not only annoyed her but, made her blush? She was confused as why until her inner self decided now was the right time to say something. _**'Ugh that smile is so sexyyyyy. Say something you idiot.'**_ Instantly she snapped out of her daze that seemed long but really was only about five seconds. Her cheeks returned to normal as she looked down at the ball in his hands. _'Maybe he isn't a douchelord after all.'_ She thought to herself before speaking. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or..?" she questioned while looking at him now, grabbing the ball from him.

He looked at her, that smirk still set on his face. "Depends how you take it, I guess." He took a step closer making it so their body's were almost touching, nothing but the ball she held was between them. He leaned his head in, putting his lips next to her ear. " _Sa-ku-ra-chan_ ," He almost sounded as if he purred her name. "You're cute."

With that he moved past her and headed towards the door to the hallway, grabbing his bag. He did not look back at Sakura to see her expression, but her silence told him that she was probably blushing and shocked at the sudden statement.

He walked all the way back to where Naruto and the team were at. They all stood in front of the gym, chatting amongst one another. Naruto waited for him, talking to Hinata in the meantime.

"Where'd teme go?" Naruto asked his girlfriend, tilting his head and blinking his ocean blue eyes at her. And as if on que, Sasuke walked up behind him before Hinata could get a word out.

"Shut it, dobe. I'm right here. Lets go." He grabbed Nartuo by the back of his orange hoodie and started dragging him to his car. Naruto squirmed at the movement and then growled lowly at Sasuke.

"TEME! Get off me!" Sasuke let go after the statement and kept walking forward. Naruto turned around and scowled at his best friend. "Jerk. Where'd you go anyways?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"None of your business, moron." Sasuke didn't even look at Naruto, he just kept his attention ahead of him. As they approached the car, Sasuke noticed a head of pink about five spaces down from where he parked. Naruto looked where he did and a big grin spread across his face.

"Sakura-channn! Hi!" Naruto yelled and waved at her. She looked over and saw him, giving a warm smile and a wave back. Then she looked at the raven-haired boy next to the blonde. Her expression changed suddenly, he swore he could see her cheeks turn a faint shade of pink before she escaped into her car. Naruto just looked at Sasuke after she got in her car. "The hell was that all about?" Naruto sneered at Sasuke in accusation like he had done something to her. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and made his way into the car. Naruto went in after and looked at Sasuke with a scowl on his face. "Tell me, teme." He said firmly, demanding his best friend tell him what the hell was going on.

"Like I said, none of your business." Sasuke faced him, onyx eyes staring into cerulean before looking away once more.

"You like her, don't you." Sasuke widened his eyes momentarily then brought his eyes back to his best friend. "Admit it! You like Sakura-chan!" A foxy grin went from ear-to-ear, Naruto letting out a hefty laugh thru his teeth.

Sasuke just stared at him. Thinking if maybe his best friend had guessed right. _'Do I like her?'_ The thought crossed his mind before he answered his moron of a best friend. "Dobe, shut up." Was all he could say to avoid the question any further. With that Sasuke drove Naruto home and then went home himself.

* * *

 **At Sasuke's House:**

Sasuke walked thru his front door of his huge house. As soon as he closed the front door he heard his phone go off.

' _I bet it's the idiot, guarantee he left something in my car.'_ Sasuke thought to himself before he pulled his phone out and looked at the lock screen to read the message. To his surprise it wasn't Naruto. It was a number he didn't recognize. All the message said was:

 **Unknown: We can start the project tomorrow. My place or yours?**

Sasuke had to think for a second before he realized what project it was, and who the unknown number must be. He answered back.

 **Sasuke: How did you get my number?**

Sakura replied fast, not wanting to dance around the conversation she was trying to get at.

 **Sakura: Hinata. Now answer the question.**

 **Sasuke: Yours is fine. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can ride together.**

 **Sakura: Fine. But if you're late I will kill you. (:**

With that Sasuke put away his phone and smirked to himself. Seems his little act one the volleyball court was paying off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke had woken up, blinking a few times to get the grogginess to fade. He grabbed his phone to see what time it was. _7:30am._ His eyes widened as he suddenly leaped from his bed and headed to take the quickest shower he possibly could. ' _Shit, shit, shit.'_ He quickly exited the shower and threw on a pair of dark straight leg jeans and a blue and black flannel. He rushed down the stairs and quickly slipped on his black Supra's and grabbing his backpack as he quickly rushed out the door.

He started his car and quickly headed towards the pinkette's house. He looked at his clock about halfway there. _7:50am._ His lips turned into a bit of a scowl before he paid attention to the road again. _'Luckily she lives close by.'_ He gritted his teeth, mad at himself that his alarm never went off or he forgot to set it before dozing off.

He pulled up to her house just in time. School started at 8:30 and it took fifteen minutes to get there from her house. A sigh of relief left his lips as he gazed at her house. It wasn't huge like his, but had more of a home-feel to it, at least from the outside. Suddenly he saw a head of pink walk out the front door. A smirk crept on his lips as he watched her lock the door behind her and make her way towards the car.

She opened the car door and lowered herself in and put on her seatbelt. She looked at him with slight wide eyes. "Is this actually your car? There is no way you have a flippin' Bugatti." _(a Bugatti Chiron if you want to know what it looks like)_ This only made him pull more at the corner of his mouth and let out a rare hefty chuckle.

"It's mine alright. My pride and joy to be exact." He slowly started backing out of her driveway and made his way to the school. The car ride there was silent for the most part, since Sakura didn't really have any interest in wanting to talk to the Uchiha.

When they pulled into the school parking lot, Sakura got out of the car, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and leaving Sasuke behind. Her thoughts were clouded as she made her way to her locker before homeroom would begin. She got to her locker with roughly ten minutes to spare, sighing as she opened her locker to grab a few things. Suddenly she caught herself spacing out with a thought crossing her mind. _'What is that jerks' deal?'_ Thoughts of the other day flooded her mind and blush lightly dusting her cheeks. She shook her head and then slammed her locker. _'Whatever, he's annoying.'_ With that she huffed and turned making her way towards her class.

As she walked in she saw Ino already at her desk, Naruto standing there with a hand behind his head and huge grin on his face. She walked up to them and smiled softly at the two. "Hey." She said as the other two looked at her for a split second before answering.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto's grin grew even larger ( _If that is even possible)._ Sakura glanced at him and gave a curt nod then putting her attention to Ino.

"Are we still doing that party this weekend?" She asked her blonde-haired best friend. Ino just gave a nod and smiled sweetly.

"Mhm, that's what we were just discussing. Who is gonna bring what and all that jazz." Ino explained. "Naruto said he can steal some stuff from his parents house. You know, on the illegal side." She grinned raising a brow to Sakura as if telling her indiscreetly what she meant. Sakura just rolled her eyes at Ino and laughed. "Why don't you just buy the pizza?" Ino suggested to her best friend. Sakura just put a finger to her lips and looked up for a second before laughing slightly.

"I'll think about it." Sakura stated as she walked away to her desk. As she sat down, a certain raven-haired male had made his way thru the classroom door and swiftly dropping his back and sitting in his seat. Sakura turned to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

He was running his hand thru his black locks. "Damn girls, never leave me alone." He said mostly to himself. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair of his desk, rubbing his temples, trying not to remember what had just made him late, but alas the situation had intruded his peace.

 _Flashback to about 5 minutes ago:_

 _He made his way to his locker and grabbed his things. When he shut his locker only to find a girl with red hair and red eyes ogling at him._

" _Sasuke-kun! Go out with me!" Karin almost looked like she had hearts in her eyes. Sasuke just sighed and started to walk away before he hear a loud sound of what sounded like a hoard running._

 _He glanced behind him only to see roughly twenty girls running towards him and shouting his name. He cursed under his breath and started running towards his classroom before they could catch up with him._

 _End flashback._

He let out a sigh once again. This time leaning forward with his elbows on his desk and resting his head on his hands. Sakura snorted inwardly to herself, watching the Uchiha struggle. She decided to speak up then. "What's got your panties in a wad?" She turned her face to him completely, raising a brow to give emphasis to her question. He just scoffed and glared at her.

"Shut it, Pinky." He said it with a irritated tone. He saw her roll her eyes and get ready to speak once again before he beat her to it. "Got chased by a hoard of fangirls. Annoying." She let out a small laugh with the image of Sasuke running away from a hoard of girls frantically.

Suddenly Kakashi walked in ten minutes late for class. Naruto was the first one to speak up. "YOU'RE LATE!" He shouted pointing a finger at the silver-haired man. Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head and smiled as he closed his eyes and they crinkled.

"Well you see, I stopped to help an old lady cro-" He was cut off abruptly by most of the class.

"LIAR!" the class yelled in unison. Kakashi sighed and just made his way to his desk and set his things down before starting to write on the board what the day's curriculum consisted of.

* * *

The day had finally come to an end as everyone gathered their things and headed out the door. Sakura walked with Ino and waited outside the classroom for Sasuke and Naruto. "Ugh, Ino save me." Sakura said drearily, letting out a sigh. "I don't want to do this stupid project with Mr. ChickenButtHair." She frowned slightly looking for empathy from her best friend.

Suddenly a low voice responded to her. "That's Mr. SexyChickenButtHair, actually." Sakura turned to look at the raven-haired boy's dark onyx eyes. She rolled her eyes and looked at Ino who just had a mischievous grin on her face. Sakura knew too well what she was telling her just by giving her that look.

' _Have fun, but not too much fun.'_ Suddenly Ino winked and walked off. Sakura gave a low growl before turning to Sasuke and looking at him with frustration.

"Let's get this damn project over with." Sakura walked past him and headed to his car. Sasuke just walked behind her with a smirk. He watched how her hips swayed from one side to the other. Suddenly he caught himself staring at her ass.

' _Hn, not bad.'_ The smirk grew a little bit bigger as he shook his head from his thought. Sakura stopped at his car and looked at him, waiting impatiently for him to unlock it. He noticed her impatient body language and took out his keys to unlock the sexy car for her to slide into. He got in after her and buckled himself in.

He held his phone out to her, and she just looked at him confused. "Play whatever you like." Her face lit up a bit as she took his phone and searched thru the music to find a song she felt like listening to. She was amazed at how much of the same music they liked. She even found one of her favorites, playing it as soon as she saw it.

As soon as he heard _COMA by Issues_ start to play, he looked at her. Face a bit taken aback but then a small snigger formed on his lips. She just simply looked at him and smiled. "Good pick, one of my favorite songs."

 _Everybody needs lovin' sometimes_

 _Physical emotion, alright babe_

 _To see your face light up_

 _Would give me nothing but bliss_

 _And when I start showing off_

 _I never know how to quit_

The pinkette just turned to look ahead and started singing along to the song. Sasuke started to sing as well, but enough so she wouldn't hear him. But when the chorus came he couldn't help but also sing loud with her. They looked at each other, her smiling and him smirking before both sang their favorite lyrics of the song.

 _I wanna be all you think about_

 _Anything and everything you dream about_

 _As if I had it all figured out_

 _I wanna be the one you can't breathe without_

 _If you could open your eyes_

When the song came to an end she started searching for another song. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Never thought I'd find someone who likes all the same music I do." She stated and looked up at him for a second before looking back down at his phone for another song. "Any requests before we get to my house?"

He just thought for a second and then a band came to mind. "How about a song from Pierce the Veil?" He asked, not sure if she liked them or not. He noticed her face light up a bit as she typed the name into his phone and chose her favorite song by them _(Circles)_. They listened to that and sang along till they got to her house.

* * *

 **At Sakura's House:**

Sakura opened the door and lead the way with Sasuke right behind her. He looked around, noticing that the home had a warm feeling to it. One that gave off that a family lived and thrived in it. He kicked off his shoes at the front door after Sakura had done so herself. She looked at him gestured to follow her. So he did just that as they made their way to the living room.

"My parents are gone a short business trip till tomorrow." She stated flatly, setting her bookbag on the floor and then made her way to the kitchen. Talking as she walked towards it, "You can set your stuff down anywhere. Want something to drink?" She looked back at him before entering completely into the kitchen.

"Hn. Water would be nice." He sat on the sofa and started taking out his things. She turned her way back to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge. She turned towards the open frame leading into the living room, but stopped as she lost herself in thought.

' _I guess maybe he's not so bad all the time.'_ A slight smile tugged at her lips before she started walking again towards him. She handed him the bottle of water and sat on the floor across from him at the coffee table. She took out her notebook and sighed. "Okay, let's get this project over with." With that she cracked her knuckles. "You start."

He looked at her and then down to his paper which had a list of questions he had written down that he wanted to ask her for this project. "What do your parents do?" He looked up at her, pencil ready to write down the answer.

"My parents are both doctors. My dad is a Neurosurgeon, my mom an Oncologist specifically for children. But they both work at the same hospital." Sakura then looked at her paper for her question. But she decided to just shoot back with the same one. "And your parents?"

"Aa. My dad is the owner and CEO of Uchiha Enterprises. My mother passed away about three years ago. But she was the founder of the Mikoto Project." At that statement he swore he saw Sakura's jaw almost drop to the floor.

"NO. WAY." She looked at him with bewilderment and shook her head. "Your mom is the one who founded the Mikoto Project?! The one my mom works for?!" See the Mikoto Project was something his mom was passionate about. It was specifically a wing _(More like a separate building)_ that specialized in helping children cope and treat cancer.

"Aa." Sasuke nodded to answer her question and looked at his sheet. "Next question…" He paused before smirking to himself for the next question he was about to ask. "On a scale of one to ten, how hot do you think I am?"

Her face flushed suddenly, but not in nervousness or embarrassment but from anger. She sat up and and reached his forehead, flicking it hard. She scowled at her and rubbed the sore spot on his head. "That hurt, Pinky."

"Well maybe if you didn't ask such idiotic question, it wouldn't hurt." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Now the real question please?"

He gave a sort of pout before averting his eyes to his paper. "What is your favorite season?"

"Hmmmm," Sakura put a finger to her lips thinking hard before making a decision. "I'd have to say winter. I love how beautiful snow can be." She flashed a soft smile to him.

"Hn." He looked at her emotionlessly.

"Why do have short answers to everything?" She asked sort of frustrated.

"Hn?" the pitch of tone sound questioning to her.

"Jerk." She glared at him then looked at her paper. "Favorite thing to do in your free time?" She looked up to see him think about it for a second.

' _What do I do in my free time?'_ He thought to himself before answer with a shrug. "Play video games I guess." She laughed a bit and then looked at him.

"You're strange, you know that?" She smiled and leaned her arms on the coffee table and looked in his eyes.

"Hn." Is all he replied.

"I mean, you're probably the most popular guy at school. Yet you're super anti-social except with Naruto." She cocked her head a bit to the side and laughed quietly.

"And you." He smirked as she suddenly blushed at the statement. Suddenly she saw him move his face closer. Now him leaning across the coffee table to only be inches from her face. She felt his warm breath tickle her lips, her heart beat pounding in her chest.

' _W-why can't I turn away?'_ She thought to herself as emerald stared into onyx. Her inner self suddenly answering her question without doubt. _**'Kiss him you fool! Look at him just smirking at you, taunting you to give in. Just do it~!"**_ Sakura snapped back to reality as she felt her face get even more red and she turned away. "What's that supposed to mean, Jerk?" She caught her breath as he backed away slowly.

"It means you're different from all the other girls who chase me." He smirked and continued with the question but not before letting a thought cross his mind. _'She really is different…'_

* * *

 **Back at Sasuke's:**

He walked thru the door to his mansion and set all his stuff down by the door. Suddenly his phone went off. _'It better not be Dobe asking some dumb question.'_ He rolled his eyes at the thought as he pulled out his phone.

 **Sakura: What time is the party tomorrow?**

Sasuke hadn't really stated a time to everyone. But he figured some time around seven would be fine.

 **Sasuke: I think 7 should be okay I will let everyone else know tomorrow.**

 **Sakura: Okie dokie. Also, despite you being an ass, I had fun today.**

When Sasuke had read what the pinkette had said, a smile, yes a smile, formed on the Uchiha's lips. Something about that text made his stomach do a small flip before he stuffed his phone in his pocket and made his way up to his room to mentally prepare himself for the party tomorrow.

* * *

Long chapter this time! Hopefully it will make up for the fact I am sort of late writing this chapter. I'm going to ACen Friday so I have been busy preparing. But feel free to R&R! :D

Also thank you so much for the reviews that were left and all the people who have followed and favorite'd. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, the day had come that Sasuke has been waiting for. They day to finally find some alone time with the pinkette. His eyes blinked a few times before officially waking up. When he felt he was ready he swung his legs to the side of the bed and stretched his arms up in the air while yawning.

He picked up his phone on the night stand beside him and looked at the time. _10:30._ Then he looked down to see a few text messages from his friends, none from the person he had hoped it'd be. Regardless he sent replies to them all, letting everyone know what he had so they could bring some other stuff.

He let out a sigh before standing from his bed and making his way to the bathroom, phone in hand. Once he reached his destination he went straight for the shower and turned the water on for it to heat up. While he waited the small time he turned his stereo on, connecting his phone to the bluetooth. He hit shuffle on his phone and an all too familiar song flooded the space he was in.

Suddenly a smirk crossed his lips and he thought back on yesterday, when they sang the song in the car. For some reason the images of the pinkette flooded his mind, her infectious smile plastered to the front of his thoughts. _'Hn.. why am I so excited to see her?'_ He couldn't figure it out. But the thought of her being at his house tonight was making him feel excited, nervous even, and dare he say… happy. He shook his head from his thoughts and stripped his clothes before taking a shower.

* * *

 **Sakura's house:**

Sakura rolled onto her side pulling the blanket to cover her upper arms. A few minutes later she let out a long sigh. _'Guess I'm done sleeping.'_ She leaned up and stretched her arms above her head and then reached for her phone on the bed beside her. _10:00._ She inwardly rolled her eyes wishing she could sleep more but her body clearly didn't want to. With that she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel along the way.

When in the bathroom she started up the shower, stripped her clothes and got in. The water drenching her as she raked her fingers thru her hair and she closed her eyes in relaxation. A smile formed on her lips as a thought crossed her mind. _'Hm, I think I'll go over to his house early.'_

By the time she was done in the shower it was already _10:30_. She got to her room and decided that she should just get ready now. She looked thru her closest and decided on an outfit only after taking twenty minutes to do so. She decided to wear her jean short shorts (not too short, maybe six inches above her knee) and a tight black tank top that showed off her curves effectively. Then she went to fix her hair, only deciding to put it up in a high ponytail but letting some strands out to fit her face. She decided to do make-up before she left so she wouldn't mess it up.

She headed down stairs before going to the living room and sitting on the couch. She looked at her phone. _12:00._ "Guess I could start doing something for the project with Sasuke." She just stated to herself. She grabbed her book bag off the floor and took out everything she needed.

* * *

 **About 4 hours later:**

Sakura had gotten a good portion of the project done alone with the rest of her homework she had assigned for this weekend. She let out a big sigh before pulling out her phone and texting the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Sakura: Hey, was wondering if I could come over a little early? Thought maybe I could help set stuff up.**

She sat patiently while watching tv, waiting for him to reply. After a few minutes her phone vibrated. She looked down to read the text.

 **Sasuke: Hn, I suppose you could. Say, around 5?**

 **Sakura: Awesome I'll be there in an hour. (:**

With that last text she put her phone down and let a smile grow upon her lips before getting up and doing her make-up. When she was done she headed to her car and drove off to Sasuke's house.

* * *

She arrived at his house, her eyes wide in awe at the mansion in front of her. She parked her car and headed to the front door. She rang the bell and waited for what seemed like a lifetime, but in reality was only about thirty seconds. When she heard the door start to open she averted her eyes to it, expecting to see Sasuke. Though to her surprise it wasn't him.

"Ah, hello you must be Sakura-san." His voice was deeper than Sasuke's, but somewhat friendlier than his. He looked similar to Sasuke, and she took notice to that fact. He had long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, the same dark eyes, or maybe even darker if possible. He looked to be around twenty years of age. "Please come in, I was just about to leave." He moved to the side and let Sakura past him before he closed the door behind her.

"Thank you… uhmmm.." She trailed on forgetting that she didn't actually know his name. The embarrassment caused her to blush so slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sasuke's brother. Feel free to just call me Itachi." A very small smile formed on his face as he glanced at her. She gave a nod while looking at the floor. She looked up at him and gave a smile of her own. That's when she looked him up and down quickly, taking notice to how handsome he really was. "My little brother sure found himself a beauty this time." Itachi chuckled.

Sakura blushed and started to look around the house, sort of ignoring Itachi's comment. She saw the foyer with a chandelier and two staircases that went to the second floor. Then she could see it was open, and overlooking the living room that was just beyond a set of glass and wood doors.

Itachi's voice interrupted her awe, "Well Sakura-san it was nice meeting you. If you'd like, Sasuke's room is right up the stairs to the left, first door. If not, the living room is just beyond those doors." With that he headed out the door after giving him a nod and quick 'thank you'.

When he left she decided to just see if he was in his room. When she approached the door to his room she could hear music playing. She smirked from noticing the song that was playing. She knocked on the door loud enough so he could hear.

"What do you want Ita-" He opened the door and stopped mid sentence once he realized it wasn't his brother. "Oh, you're here already."

She instantly noticed that Sasuke had a… lack of clothing. He had a pair of gym shorts on that hung just low enough on his hips to show his black boxers, and no shirt. She had no idea he was that fit. She noticed that he had a slight outline of a six pack and a slight 'V' shape near his lower abdomen. Her face turned dark pink as she turned her head, looking to the side.

"Ahm, yeah I just got here. Your brother let me in." She looked at his eyes from the corner of her eyes. He just stood there slightly confused. Then he looked down at himself and realized what he was wearing, or more-so, what he wasn't wearing.

He couldn't help a smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips before he spoke. "Ah. Give me a minute." He went back in his room, opening the door for her to come in. She stepped in, but only right past the doorway. She watched as he went into his closet and came out with a red shirt on, and a pair of straight leg jeans. She looked around his room, noticing it was clean and organized.

Suddenly he walked up to her and put a hand on the small of her back. The touch made her snap back from her daze. "Want to see the rest of the house?" She looked up at him and simply nodded as they headed out of his room and down the stairs.

First he showed her the living room, it was fairly plain but elegant nonetheless, with high ceilings and a huge window that let in natural sunlight that flooded the room. He showed her the rest of the house along with the backyard, and the finished basement. Then he led her to the kitchen. The kitchen was large, it had a breakfast bar with stools set up, an island in the middle, and a huge fridge and lots of counter space.

Sasuke walked over to the fridge and opened it. He glanced around and then looked back at the girl. "Want a drink?"

She nodded. "Water if you have it." He grabbed a water for her and one for himself before closing the refrigerator. She was leaned up against the island behind him. He turned around and found himself closer to her than he expected. Suddenly he felt nervous.

"Hn." He handed her the water and stepped away slightly, leaning on the fridge to increase the distance between them. She grabbed it and noticed the look on his face. She couldn't exactly tell what it was.

' _Is he nervous or something?'_ She smirked inwardly at this. _'Oh, I should have some fun.'_ For once her inner self was agreeing with her. She stepped closer and made it so their bodies were a mere inch apart. His eyes widened suddenly as he looked down at her. She leaned up slightly, her lips less than an inch from his. "Nervous, Uchiha?" A smirk crossed her features as his wide eyes died down and a slight scowl formed on his lips.

"In your dreams, Pinky." The scowl was replaced by a smirk as he inched even closer, their lips almost touching. Sakura was surprised at his motion, she started backing up but he kept coming forward. Suddenly she was back up against the island, his arms on either side of her body, keeping her from moving. He looked into her emerald eyes, she didn't blink or flinch. He could hear how her breathing became uneven. "Nervous, _Sa-ku-ra?_ " Her name came out almost seductive.

She blushed at the way he said her name. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she felt the urge to lean up and have her lips meet his. She resisted but he moved closer, leaning down more to have their lips meet, but…

 _ **DING-DONG.**_

Sakura snapped out of her hazy state and so did he. Sasuke backed off and ran a hand thru is midnight locks, a mischievous smirk on his face. He looked at her once more before walking off to answer the door. She stood there for a moment, shock on her face. _'Did I just almost let him kiss me?'_

Sasuke walked to the door, thinking to himself. _'I swear if it's the dobe I will kill him. I was so damn close..'_ He sighed and opened the door revealing all of his friends. He hadn't noticed it was 7:15. He smirked to himself inwardly. _'Let the night begin.'_

* * *

 **AHHHHH, sorry guys. D: I've been doing overtime at work and then family stuff this weekend. On top of that I'm moving soon so I have been doing some stuff with that. But here is the newest chapter. I have been brainstorming and idea for a new story as well, thinking maybe it could be a one shot. Idk, we will see. Please feel free to R &R, and question you can PM me. :)**


End file.
